A Bowl Of Pudding
by THEwereWING11
Summary: The Doctor is the cause of the death of a dear friend. And on the morning of her wedding, too. This is the story of what happened after her death. (Vampire Eleven)
1. Forgive Me

The red liquid mixed into the wiggling, jiggling yellow mixture, turning it a dark color.

Blood dripped down from the ceiling, and fell into the bowl. A hand picked up a wooden spoon off of the table and put it in the bowl of blood and pudding, slowly circling in the bowl and mixing it together.

The one that the hand belonged to smiled and lifted the spoon to his lips, tasting the special treat he had prepared for himself.

The door to the TARDIS opened and Amelia Pond walked inside. She made her way down the halls towards The Doctor's bedroom. She knocked quietly on the door.

"Doctor? Are you in there?"

The Doctor jumped at the sound of Amy's voice and quickly hid his bowl under his bed. "Sorry Amy, give me a moment please!" He went into the washroom and quickly washed his face. He then proceeded to grab a face cloth from the counter and went back to his room to clean the blood off of his ceiling. He remembered the body he had left upstairs and cussed under his breath. "Just a minute. I'm incredibly... Naked. Right now. Wouldn't want to traumatise you. With how... Utterly naked I am. Currently."

Amy turned around and leaned against the door mumbling to herself. "Might not mind it, actually."

A couple of minutes later, The Doctor finally opened the door and greeted Amy. "Hello, sorry." He grinned and grabbed a bowtie off of his table, tying it around his shirt's collar.

Amy eyed him carefully. "Why were you naked anyway?"

"None of your business..."

She smirked. "It might be."

The Doctor flicked Amy's shoulder and walked away, closing his bedroom door. "Never will be. You're getting married tomorrow."

The red-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, well aren't you just the most booooring thing that ever crawled out of Gallifrey."

"I've crawled out of more than just Gallifrey," he mumbled as he swung open the door to the console room.

Amelia swung around a pole and landed in front of the raggedy man. "Like where?"

"Satan's pit." He pushed past her and flipped a switch on the console. Within a few short minutes, they had moved ahead a few short years and had landed in Amy's time.

She stepped out the door of the big blue Police Public Call Box and tapped her shoes on the ground a few times.

"To the wedding, now?" The Doctor looked down the road beyond where he had parked the TARDIS.

Amy sighed and nodded. "Aye-aye."

The Weary Traveller walked away from her and towards the wedding hall. Amy followed close behind him.

She tripped.

She skid her knees across the ground.

She began bleeding.

The Doctor's sense of smell altered his sense of right or wrong.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to Amy.

"Doctor, could you help me up?"

The color and brightness faded from his eyes and they turned black.

He opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs.

Amy's face shone with pure terror.


	2. Burning Hot Rum

Rory Williams left the wedding hall with teary eyes. The wedding had been cancelled, and it was time to stop moping and go home. But then he heard a loud grinding noise behind him.

He turned around to see the TARDIS there, and the door opened. He stepped inside and closed the door. "Y'know, she seems to love you WAY more than she loves me."

The Doctor walked up to Rory and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rory, she wasn't with me. I... Don't know where she went."

The Roman pushed The Doctor's hand away and walked further into the console room. He sat on the steps of the platform. "Where could she have gone though? I mean..." He paused and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"I don't understand, Doctor. I just don't know what to do now..."

The TARDIS wheezed dramatically, and the Doctor replied with a kick to the console. "Oh shush, you." He glared at the console and began pacing around. "Well, Rory, my dear friend. I think I know what you need. A hot tub, and a nice drink. Always cures me when I'm down."

"Make it a couple drinks. Maybe even a few."

"I'll get the glasses."

Rory drank another glass of rum. He had walked into the hot tub still wearing his wedding clothes and shoes. He hadn't even removed his tie. He just stepped in and sat down.

The Doctor decided to follow suit and entered the tub fully clothed. The only difference was the careful removal of his bowtie. He poured himself a glass of rum as well and took a sip. It burned the back of his throat. Honestly having never had rum in this body before, he didn't know how he'd react to it. It began to stop burning, but then his lungs felt hot. His hearts beat faster and he felt like throwing up. "Please excuse me, Rory," he said as he hopped out of the tub and to the washroom where he looked at the mirror. He had forgotten that one really big flaw in his new form. No food or drink. It hurt too much.

Sure, he'd found a way to continue eating custard, but that was the only thing left.

How had this happened to him...?

He couldn't recall.


End file.
